Elements: Enter End Game
by jexi the hunter
Summary: We take a short look at the Elements after Rock and Poisons disappearance. It is after that event that something horrific occurs.


We turn to the Dark Cruiser as it sailed in the middle of the skies. Onboard, Grass was skipping and carrying a meal to a large table where Dragon, Normal, Fight, Ground, Ice and Fairy sat.

"Here's some dinner." Grass said sadly before she sat herself as they partook in their meal.

"I can understand your sadness. There are not that many of us left." Ice said.

"True. Flying, Steel, Fire, Ghost, Psychic and Electric are dead. And Water, Dark and Bug have gone rogue. And Poison and Rock are missing in action." Ground said.

"So that only leaves us now. Its kinda sad." Fairy said.

"Yes. So many lost comrades." Fight said.

"It would seem our end keeps coming closer and closer." Normal said. "Who is to say which of us will be next."

Dragon was about to take a bite before he stopped and lowered his fork. "Normal...the weapon you were working on...can it be used?" Dragon asked.

"It was hard getting it operational without Steel or Electric, but it is ready for use." Normal said.

"I would like to test it out. I would like everyone to watch the monitors as something...new is about to happen." Dragon said as he got up and headed out.

"What's he got planned?" Ground asked.

"Something that will cement his place in history." Normal said heading out to where Dragon was.

They both stood inside of a large room where inside was a large and long weapon that almost resembled a cannon but had circle slots over the exit.

"Have the coordinates been put in?" Dragon asked.

"Yes. We have targeted Metal City, Ruined Akihabara, Neo City and Canterlot of the rainbow haired girls world." Normal said.

"Then let's not keep our audience waiting any longer." Dragon said as power began to form in his mouth into a sphere. A hatch then opened in the bottom of the weapon. "Draco..METEOR!" he shouted firing it into the hole. It traveled through the weapon until it was shot out as millions of smaller meteors.

"One of the unfinished weapons from the ship: the Amplifier Cannon. A weapon made to increase the power of energy based attacks a thousand fold and fire them like bullets." Normal said. "Such an incredible weapon."

In Metal City…

The meteors began to fall all over Metal City, raining down in populated areas as well as killing hundreds.

"Dear god." Sting said as he watched from the Ginova Mansion. "What the hell is this?" he said before one hit the mansion, demolishing it. He groaned as he got up. "Good thing not all of us were in here. Except for…." Sting said as he heard moaning as he saw Tricera and Ty injured. "Guys!"

"Ptera…" Tricera said weakly looking at the broken statue that was once her friend. Sting helped her to her feet as he then went for Ty, but not before seeing his leg was pinned under a beam. He tried to get it off but with no use.

"Damn it." Sting said before his claws grew. "Hope you forgive me for this!" he said slashing at Ty's leg.

In the Ruined Akihabara…

The meteors rained down on it, destroying already destroyed buildings as well as killings those causing chaos in the streets. In the distance watched Water as he carried something large on his back.

"Dragon...there is no doubt to be his doing." Water said before seeing one come at him. "Hydro Pump!" he shouted knocking it off course and into a tree. "Its too dangerous. I need to run." he said running.

In Neo City….

The people were in panic as the meteors rained down upon it, destroying large buildings as well as parts of the Hero Coalition headquarters and several popular hot spots.

"Damn." Yosuke said as his Persona was trying to defend him and the nearby people. "What the hell is all this?"

"I think its obvious." Ichigo said as he slashed away one. "Its payback. A requiem, courtesy of Dragon. He's getting us all back ten fold for what the heroes and Marcus did to his comrades. Now we all pay the price."

CHS…

People were crowding to the school as they were running inside.

"Hey! No crowding. There's plenty of room in the underground shelter!" Principal Celestia said.

"Please, stay close and please stay inside." Vice Principal Luna said as they watched meteors crash into nearby homes and businesses. "Such destruction. What on earth could be causing this?"

The Elements watched from the ship at all the destruction Dragon was causing, all with looks of horror on their faces, Fairy at the most seemed the most shocked.

"He's not even trying to go for the Enhanced. He's just causing destruction for the sake of destruction." Fairy said to herself.

"Wow. Hard to believe all those people are enhanced. I mean...they deserve it...right?" Grass asked looking a little scared herself.

"Grass is trying to use our purpose to make herself less scared. But...this is something beyond words. This is no longer just a mission." Fight thought. "Its chaos."

"But, what can we do about it?" Ground thought.

"We can't exactly oppose someone of this power." Ice thought.

Dragon took a deep breath as Normal watched the destruction.

"Seems our trial run was a success." Normal said. "So...should we prepare to fire again?"

"No. At least not now. Set course to the Hero Universe. It is there….we make our final stand!" Dragon said. "And where...I will slaughter all of them!"

Meanwhile, Water had crossed over into a snowy area of the world he was on.

"That destruction...it was a signal for the end of all. David...you showed me that there was more to my life than senseless killing. I'm not sure how...but I think you are the only one who can stop him." Water said as he arrived to a snowy temple where there stood Yuki-onna's and the lead one known as Sayuri. "Young miss...you are David's teacher right? I learned of you through research of his background. I have two requests. First is to care for my friend." he said taking the large thing off his back, revealing a frozen Ghost. "And my second...take me as your apprentice. Teach me as much as you can...in 4 weeks!"

To be continued...


End file.
